Gaming systems for use in a gaming environment, such as a casino, have a limited maximum number of participants able to play the game simultaneously due to, for example, the size of the specific gaming site or other physical limitations to the gaming system. There is also a disadvantage that a certain game might also be played at a specific location at the casino, and therefore the participant might have to find his way through the entire casino to locate the specific game he or she wants to play.
A solution to this problem is found in US 2003/232651, which provides a system for controlling and managing bets for a game played remotely from where the underlying live game is played. The system comprises an underlying game table, a camera, a plurality of player consoles and a game display. The game display acquires gaming information from the underlying game table by means of the camera. Participants playing the game remotely have a player console and follow the game by watching the game display. A game controller, connected to each remote player consoles, controls and manages bets and information from the different units. This solution gives the participants the opportunity to play the desired game at a remote location, and also provides a game suitable for a large plurality of participants.
However, the remote gaming system provided in US 2003/232651 does not provide a game in which the players, participating at a remote distance and participating at the physical gaming site, fully interact with each other. A player participating at the physical gaming site only interact with the other players at the physical gaming site, and not with the players participating at a remote distance from the physical gaming site.